


To Jack and Alex

by ValdangeloMalec



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Alternative Universe - High School, Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jalex - Freeform, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValdangeloMalec/pseuds/ValdangeloMalec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: the random scratches and bruises that appear on your skin are from when your soulmate hurts themselves. </p>
<p>Alex Gaskarth's soulmate, as far as he is concerned, is a douchebag. He constantly wakes up with injuries, and he's getting sick of it. When he meets his soulmate, he's not all too happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Jack and Alex

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on here I'm sorry it's crap.

"Oh, what the hell," Alex muttered, waking up to see his eye bruised and slightly swollen shut. He didn't understand how his soulmate could hurt herself so often and so badly, and, as selfish as it may seem, Alex couldn't help but despise her - just a little - for constantly forcing him to show up to school with obvious bruises. 

Alex got ready for school, grumbling under his breath most of the time, wishing that he had some kind of makeup to cover his eye. He half wanted to ask his mother, but didn't think he could handle the teasing from her. 

He slung his backpack over his shoulder as he heard a car honking from outside his house, signalling that Rian had arrived to pick him up. 

"Dude," Rian laughed as Alex slid into the car.

"Shut up and drive, Dawson," Alex grumbled, slouching in his chair as Rian drove, as ordered. 

"Are you at least any closer to figuring out who she is?" Rian asked, making Alex groan.

"I don't care who she is. I just want her to never leave her room. Maybe wrap herself in bubble wrap as well, just in case. Besides, she probably lives far away. This-" he gestured, annoyed, towards his busted eye "- happened while I was asleep. Unless she has fits of sleep walking that tend to end in fist fights, she must live in a different time zone." Alex didn't want to mention what he had suspected was actually happening to his soulmate. He didn't want to believe that his conclusion of abuse was correct, and instead decided to pretend his soulmate was just really fucking clumsy. 

"Whatever you say, dude. Now get outta the car."

 

The day went by slowly for Alex, filled with the same fucking question being asked over and over again. By the end of the day, he was thoroughly pissed off, and decided to walk home instead of getting Rian to drop him off. And no, that had nothing to do with how Rian and Cassadee were so sickeningly in love that it made Alex equal parts jealous and disgusted. Because it totally didn't. He had bigger things to worry about than his love life. Like the English essay he had been neglecting to do, or the music he was going to play instead. He could bullshit the essay in the morning.

On his way home, Alex stopped outside a CD store that had opened up recently, that wasn't very popular. Really, opening up a CD store wasn't the wisest, considering how many people just purchased music online. Alex was slightly pleased with how unpopular it was, because that way, he didn't have to deal with anyone but the probably bored employee that was stuck working there. 

With his mind made up, Alex walked into the store with no certain CD's in mind. He looked around to see no employee behind the counter and one customer, who seemed to be staring at a certain CD with such an intensity that Alex thought the poor guy might have forgotten his glasses or something. Making his way over to a nearby CD table, Alex kept his gaze on the one other guy in the store, surprisingly curious as to what the CD he had was. 

Probably realising he was being looked at, the guy turned his head to meet Alex's gaze. His initial plan to look away when the guy saw him to avoid awkward eye contact escaped his mind when he saw the guy. It wasn't his unusual hair or Blink-182 shirt the made him keep staring, as cool as those features were. It was the bruise around his eye that was identical to Alex's. Instead of happiness of meeting his soulmate or horror at the fact that it was actually a guy, Alex was suddenly consumed by rage. Rage which made his storm over to the guy with the foolish plan of giving him another black eye.

"What the hell, dude?!" Alex cried out as he made his way over to the stunned guy. "I swear, every fucking day I wake up with some new bruise or cut or scar. You have some fucking explaining to do!" Instead of punching him like he would really love to, he grabbed him by the arm and began to drag him out of the store.

"What are you doing?" The guy managed to pull himself out of his daze and finally speak up. 

"We are going on a fucking date, I don't care where, but you are bloody well paying. You deserve it, with all you've put me through. I'm Alex, by the way."

"Jack," the other guy offered, alongside a small, sheepish smile. "And I swear like, half of those marks weren't my fault. My friend Zack always dares me to do stupid stuff, and he knows I can't refuse a dare, although jumping off the roof that time, I agree, was pretty bad, but..." Jack kept talking, and Alex could've cursed himself for laughing at his stupid stories, but he couldn't help himself. As stupid as his soulmate was, Jack was a pretty funny guy. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And, as I'm sure you know that one date turned into plenty more, which also turned into them being caught fucking in the janitors closet, even though they didn't even go to the same school, but that's a story for another time," Zack paused for a moment of laughter from those who actually found it funny, a small choking noise from Alex's mother, and a weak groan from Alex.

"See," he muttered to Jack, "I told you Merrick would be a terrible best man." Jack just elbowed him in the ribs a little, telling him to shut up so they could hear the rest of the speech.

"But I can tell you all of their mortifying moments another time. For now, a toast. To Jack and Alex, who had a rocky start, but are still one of the most loving, passionate couples that I've had the pleasure of knowing," Zack picked up his glass, everyone else at the reception copying his action. 

"To Jack and Alex," they chanted, and Alex couldn't help but smile, leaning over to peck Jack's lips as people went back to their previous conversations, before Zack had interrupted to give his speech. 

"I love you, even though you're a douchebag who constantly mains himself and leaves me looking like an idiot who can't walk down the street without falling over," Alex mumbled, resting his head on Jack's shoulder.

"And I love you, even though you constantly insult me and nearly got me expelled from school," Jack smirked, making Alex let his head back up and shoot him a glare.

"I nearly got you expelled? It was your idea to do it in the janitors closet! And I nearly got fined for trespassing!" Alex huffed, the mortally embarrassing memory flooding back. The married couple bickered back and forth for a few minutes, both trying not to give in, until Jack eventually had to, giving Alex a sweet kiss which Alex couldn't help but smile at. Sure, they argued a lot, and Alex had spent the first few weeks of their relationship constantly pissed at Jack, but it was no mistake that they were both soulmates, and unashamedly, irrevocably in love with each other.


End file.
